Make a trip
by Kuutamolla
Summary: Interrailing is serious business, a fangirl is contained- you have been warned.
1. Interrail!

_A/N: FF and who ever might be reading this, this is not from my perspective, its from my characters; The kid is called Alexander Ninov and he's half russian, yay! I don't know why it got taken down by means that I was using a real person in my text, but I tried to change the names and such, so don't take this down, my motivation is lousy even without that, thank you dear who ever. _

_Disclaimer__: I don't own South Park or any of its characters, Europe or the interrail system, but I do own An, Alice and these words._

_Warnings: Swearing, bad humor, violence and a fangirl_

"Alice? Well... just be sure to not make fun of her OTP" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"What is Alice's otp?" Kenny asked looking, oh god why, interested.

"Well I like to ship Annie-boy here, but he fits in with a lot of people. Like Dylan would be soooo cute with him but I can _totally_ see him under a tall blond" Alice said while plopping a hand around my waist and smirking. If I hadn't known her for a while, I would be scared shitless, the chick just came out of nowhere.

Kenny was not so used to this.

The 'tall blond' jumped up and almost fell back but somehow managed to keep his balance. He collected himself rather quickly and said "Where the fuck did you come from?!"

Yeah, it took some getting used to.

"Kenny, we need you to get your white ass here and help us with these latters!" a blond girl yelled across the hallway, I think her name was Bebe? Yeah, we were supposed to do some decorating for some holiday, I don't really care but somehow I got in to this (Hint of the day, the culprit is Alice).

"Just in a sec!" Kenny yelled and then turned his head back to us, must look reeeeally funny; A guy with black hair who is tall as a bean pole and a short girl with blue hair who was hanging from said boys waist.

"So are you really going?" Kenny asked while rising only one of his brows. Alice couldn't do that, it was hilarious when she tried.

"Yeah, as they say – I'm sick of this town" I said and grimaced.

"You can say that again… But how? You don't have that much money, do you?"

"It's actually really simple, we just take a plane to Europe and then we get an interrail-pass, any country will do, we'll just take the cheapest flight"

"And you are taking people with you?"

"I aint stopping no one who is ready to bunk with _her_" I pointed at Alice at the last word, she was well behaving today, normally I couldn't finish two words without her screaming.

"Hey!" the shortie said and poked my side, I tried to hide my jump the best I could, failing miserably, of course.

"Well I'll see if I can get some money and people together… When are you leaving?" Ken asked and took out a notepad, wow, the guy was serious about this. He only wrote shit down when he was sure to remember it.

"In three days, you know my number" I said and left the blond with a wave and took out to make bad things happen.

.

_A/N: Eheh, sorry people, this got taken down FF I'M NOT USING REAL PEOPLE UGH, and I took so long to upload it, but I'm currently writing the next chapter and there you should see more of the characters and blah blah. Oh, and this is my text only, no one is telling me what to write and such, thank you._

_Ky out~_


	2. People arrive

_A/N: Don't worry if you wont find your character in this chapter, I had to leave some of them off, it would bee too messy if I just stuck them all in._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, happy?_

_.. _

_._

Oh god, not this again. Seriously, the bitch stole my shirt _again_. Its like ten sizes too big for her anyway!

"ICE YOU SON OF A- Hi Sergei, BITCH!" I yelled and patted my brothers head on the way down the stairs. He was looking at me like I was some kind of a madman, he should be used to this shit already…

"What was it An? I couldn't quite hear you above the sound of the toaster frying my bread" Alice said smirking while wearing _my_ Metallica shirt.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" I growled.

"Hey! You never wear it anygays!" from her smirk I could see that that was planned, fuking A.

My phone then chose to ring and save my friends pathetic life, lucky bastatrd.

"Yeah?" I groaned to the phone, it was too damn early.

"Hey An! I have one up already! This chick baked cupcakes to me!"

"Ken, for the tenth time, I don't care if you got laid"

"No gaytard! For the trip!"

Oh, the damn blond was too cheery at this hour.

"Go to sleep sunshine" I said and closed the phone.

"Why won't you ever bake to me?" I asked the midget who was now eating my food.

"Because you never get me laid" she shot back. Well that was true.

.

I was standing in the hallway with Alice, it was strangely quiet. There was something up here. There was still like… 3 hours of school?

"What the heck is happening here?" I asked. Alice's face read 'dude, the language?' but I choose not to care for her.

"Dude, do you know what is going on?" a quite tall girl with brown wavy hair asked while walking down the hallway. Hell, she was a shortie, but compared to Alice? Tall.

"If I knew I wouldn't be standing here" I said and crooked my head "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't know, your eyesight it is. I'm Emily" the girl said.

"Widov?" Alice asked looking puzzled.

"Godbolt" the girl answered shortly.

".. I think you're in one of my classes..?" I asked, damn that was a familiar name.

"Yeah, and we totally have all the time to stand here, where is everybody?" Emily asked.

"Well I'm here!" Kenny yelled and ran the corridors length to us. There was a girl following him.

"Who's this?" I asked, weird chick, she had nice hair tough – it was black and shaved off from the left side of her head, oh? And a lip ring, nice.

"I'm Jovanna" the girl said smiling.

"The one who baked to me" Kenny put in.

"For the _tenth_ _time _I don't care if you got laid Ken" I said and glared at the blond. Oh? More people?

"Hi Kenny, An" Stan said as he strode down the hallway with some girls and Kyle.

"Hey dude, who are these?" Kenny asked and hit my side. That fucker, learned that from Alice…

The other girl had nice eyes - kind of grey-blue, and long brown hair and she was as pale as Kyle. Nice hips too.

The shorter girl had curly blond hair and a nice contrast to that- she had brown eyes. She was a tad skinny and she seemed to eye Stan more than other people.

"Well the blond is Esmee and this is Violet" Kyle said and raised his hand towards the brunet.

"Hi" the girl said shyly. Well this would surely result to-

"Oh my, you aren't afraid of him are you?" –Alice.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Don't worry, he's harmless. Unless he's in a fight, or with my brother, or-" Alice started to count with her fingers and I chose to shut her up by covering her mouth.

"Alice, we don't need to know" I said simply and took my hand back before she would bite me, it seriously hurt.

"Is everyone coming?" the blond said, Esmee was it?

"To where?" Emily asked.

"Aren't we going to Europe?" Stan asked and crooked his head.

"You got _this _much people in one day?" I asked and looked to Kenny.

"No dude, I only brought Jo and… Emily do you want to come to Europe?" Kenny asked, sly I must say.

"What? When?" Emily asked looking confused.

"The day after tomorrow!" Alice screamed and took off toward the doors, yeah, she was looking forward to this trip.

"I never understand what's wrong with her" Kyle muttered and I just laughed. Yeah, if these people were ready for Alice, they were ready for everything.

.

_A/N: _Read the firs chap's A/N blah blah blah, and you can send me your characters theme song, it will help me to write them more correctly, I think.

Ky out~


	3. The airport

I'll never know how he did it. The bastard was poor as a rat but he somehow had the money to his plane ticket, I bet he stole the money. There is no other way.

"… and a few friends are still coming" Kenny finished as I just glared at his ticket.

"But isn't there a lot of people already?" Violet asked a tad confused.

"Well we have Kyle, Kenny, Jovanna, Emily, Esmee, You, Me, An, Alice, Tweek, Craig and Stacy Martinez who came with you, but she wondered somewhere?" Stan counted and run out of fingers to count with.

"Come to think of it, where is Kyle?" Esmee asked leaning back in her chair and closing her brown eyes.

"He said that he had to give a ride to our last members" Stan explained and Esmee nodded in understanding.

"How many are there still?" Jovanna asked curiously.

Stan shrugged and mumbled something incoherent about girls and their schemes. Everyone was tired, except for Tweek who was shaking in the corner of the rows of benches with a cup of coffee. Next to him was sitting the Tucker kid, fiddling with his camera and flipping off people who would look at him for too long. There had been some fighting about who would sit next to Craig, seriously, don't even get me started of the ride here.-

My car was packed. There was my brother Daniel who was supposed to ride the car back, Esmee, Craig, Violet and Stacy. Poor Stan had to ride Alice, but he had Ken, Jovanna, Emily and Tweek with him so I guessed it would be okay. Anyway, Stan had already left, and Craig was supposed to go with him but something happened (dear lord, don't ask me, I have no idea…) so we had one person too much. The back seat held four people and Craig was stuck in the middle of Violet and Stacy while Esmee sat behind me.

"Would you two knock it off?" Esmee asked irritated.

"Dude, you just did NOT say that I have been using Craig, hes my friend!" Stacy yelled and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Yeah right, have you _heard_ your conversations? He just sits and listens to your blabbering, do you think he cares?" Violet responded and glared at the opposite direction.

"What? Have you been sitting in the cafeteria staring at us?" Stacy asked and leaned across Craig who mumbled quietly "I can hear you, you know".

"I think they are too up and all in that argument could be more quiet tough" I laughed and Craig nodded before leaning back so the girls had more room to yell at each other.

This is one of the plus sides of being a guy you know, I don't have to handle the drama with other girls, If I hug a dude I'll just call him my bro and that is it. If I was a girl... Oh boy, that would not end well. Something else that doesn't end well? Alice.

As soon as we got out of the car the blue haired midget took in the situation and threw herself at Craig. The boy was confused to say at least.

"Uh, hi Alice?" the boy more like asked and tried to push the girl off him.

"Hiiiii emo-boy!" Alice yelled all too loudly, god she was obnoxious.

Craig resolved to flip her off and I decided to be nice and pry her off of him. The looks on Violets and Stacys faces… Alice would be more or less dead soon enough.-

Esmee walked up at Stan and ended my flashback of the horrid car ride.

"Stacy is still somewhere, should we go search for her?" the blond asked and as Stan nodded they took off towards the shops at the airport. Where was I? Oh yeah, Next to Craig there was Ken because of the fighting and next to him sat Emily reading a book. And could that girl concentrate on that thing, Alice was right next to her jumping like a rabbit on crack and she didn't bat an eyelash. I was sitting at Alice's other side and Stan had been sitting next to me but he just took off to where ever so… Is that a huge jock I see?

"Hi Cartman" I greeted the brunet and shrugged my shoulders as he told me to go fuck my mother or something like that, there was no need to be rude from my part.

"Did you guys know Kenny's mom is so poor she runs around town with one shoe and if people ask if she lost one se answers 'No, I found one!'" the wannabe nazi said and crossed his arms while glaring at the blond.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up fatass!" Kenny answered and stood up from his chair, yeah, Ken had gotten a pretty bad temper for the poor jokes after he noticed he could beat people up for telling them. I still remember when he used to just yell 'Hey!' or something nice like that… Oh the memories!

"Why didn't you invite me to your gay trip?" Cartman asked while whining, which looked really weird taking in the teen's appearance.

"Because no one misses your jokes about me being poor or Kyle being a jew!" Kenny yelled and took a step forward.

"And you do have a mother complex you know… You made bad 'yo mama' jokes for a year" I said bluntly and looked at the guy along the bridge of my nose.

"Who asked you dick sucker?" Cartman shot back.

"Oh please! You know you want his dick up your-" Alice started and I just pulled my hand against her mouth, seriously, not that mental image in my head, please?

"Eww! You can all go fuck yourselves, screw you guys, I'm going home!" the brunet yelled and stormed off.

"What?" Jovanna asked as she looked after the cornerback.

Yeahhh… _That_ is why we didn't invite him.

.

_A/N: I didn't include Cartman or Butters in this story because I seriously can not write them the way I see them as characters as you can see ^ _

_The next chap' is gonna be about... Yeah. No need for you to know that, you'll see! :3 _

_Ky out~ _


	4. Finally

_A/N: I'm reeeeeeally sorry I took so much time with the chapter :* _

_. _

Kyle really took his sweet time. We had been sitting at the airport for two and a half hours. At that time Tweek had emptied a whole thermos of coffee, Stan, Esmee and Stacy had returned and god was Emily's airplane speech the best!

The girl had abandoned her book a while back and she was tapping her foot restlessy.

"Why so nervous?" Stacy asked, Esmee and Stan had found her a while back and they were all sitting across from everyone else.

"I.. I'm afraid of airplanes" Emily answered while pouting.

"Why on earth? Flying is amazing" Esmee asked looking confused.

"Look, airplanes are terrifying. They do this thing where the fall out of the sky all the way from thousands of feet in the air down to the ground. Yeah, apparently they have these floatation devices in your seats. 'cause that is really gonna help. When the seat is plummeting out of the sky, I'm going to somehow get the seat out of the holder-thing and stand there in the aisle holding it. No, we need parachutes. Seeing as if you are falling towards at any moment! In addition, they only give you one barf bag. I don't know about you guys, but I personally need about four… Or SEVENTEEN! That, my friends, is why I am afraid of airplanes" Emily ranted and everyone just stared at her until Tweek yelled "GAH!" and Violet muttered "Remind me to not sit next to you".

Yeah… That was hilarious. The girl was still fiddling around.

Me, Stan and Ken had come to a conclusion that no one should walk around, as when Jovanna and Violet had somehow walked in different directions, but felled down simultaneously. Violet had just passed Craig and he has just clearanced at her and whoop to the ground she fell, just as Jovanna somehow tripped over thin air for no reason. My explanation; Girls. Hell, I had legs twice the length and I _never_ fell for no reason.

We got to make some small talk too, I mostly watched as Alice talked to... everyone. The most interesting parts were when Violet and Alice blasted out to full on fanfiction… speaking? It sounded like squealing and a mumble of words of series and soon Alice was shouting her undying love for Yaoi, and running of to hug every man in sight that had a woman with him, by Esmee's words; "God _damn_, that girl is such a troll!"

Yeah, we didn't even try to stop her, too much trouble. And I'm surprised someone noticed that Alice was fucking with people who liked guys she had access to, the looks on their faces, oh the looks! The midget hugged Craig -again), Ken -who is kind of used to it by now, Stan -the look on his, _and_ Esmee's face, Tweek who jumped off of her and screamed something about personal space, not with Alice, tough truth, and Kyle. Wait, Kyle?

"Hi ginger, you took your sweet time" I smirked and stood up from the seat I had rooted to.

"Shut it Russian" Kyle shot back, well he was awfully chipper.

"Who are these?" Stan asked and leaned to have a better look at the newcomers, two girls. The first one had waist length dark brown hair and bright green eyes. The second one had tan skin a nose ring, long ombere hair and brown eyes. What? I do know what ombere is, I haven't grown up in a barrel.

"Hi I'm Analisa Palzzo!" the tanned girl greeted happily.

"Hiya! I'm Eliza, nice to meet you all!" the green eyed girl greeted with a wide smile.

"I'm Alice!" Alice yelled and waved at the two girls.

"No one asked" I face palmed and shook my head "Lets just figure out where to go".

"We have a quite big group, If you take Analisa, Eliza and Stacy and we rest just stay here?" Stan asked.

"Sure" I said and just strode forward as the girls came behind me.

"Any clue of a country we are getting to first?" Eliza asked while she skipped ahead of the rest of us.

"France wasn't it?" Stacy asked.

"That is wat Stan chose. Analisa where are you going?" I asked as the short girl who was wandering to the opposite direction.

"Oh sorry! I just saw something interesting and.." Analisa trailed off and laughed. I got the feeling I should keep an eye on her or she would wander off to Canada or something.

"Sure…" I said and turned to the woman working at the airport.

"Hey, where the heck are we supposed to go if we want to the flight that goes to France?" I asked and leaned at the counter between us. The woman leaned back and blinked a few times "Let me see..".

She tapped her computer for a while and then looked up at us "It leave at gate 12 in twenty minutes".

"We should get there then" Eliza yelled cheerfully.

"Where is it?" Analisa asked and she leaned to the counter too. Seriously this chick was shorter than Alice which is something. How can people stay so short? Well could be just that I'm kind of tall.. 6'3 I think, but Ken is like 6'1 and Craig and Stan are around 5'7 to 6'0. Kyle and Tweek are shorter, I think around 5'5 to 5'7. The Tweaks kid never stands straight tough…

I totally missed the direction the woman said but I just shrugged and wished the miss good day.

"Did you understand a word she said?" Stacy said in a hushed voice to Eliza and Anlisa and they all looked shocked. So I'm not the only one in the dark, that sucks…

I stopped a random person and asked them about the gate 12 but they just ran away looking scared, that didn't work well..

"No dear! You are being too blunt, and you towering all the way from up there doesn't help either" Stacy said and stopped a elder couple and asked overly politely where the gate was and got us some directions. Well heck. Damn me, I think I had to keep someone close at all time or else I might be screwed… Good thing we had a lot of people along.

I just smiled and continued to where our group was making a lot of noise. Now to just find the plane...

.

_A/N: So really sorry, If I keep a too long pause again just PM me or something, I just get distracted too easily... And you should tell me what are your characters thoughts on thunder and spin the bottle 3_

_Ky out!_


	5. France

_A/N: Hello people, READ THIS. Okay I know I update slowly as fruk and the story got deleted and all, so I'm asking you. If you are still reading this, PM me or make a review_. _If you wont make that, I will get rid of your character by the seventh chapter. I'm not making this a race but I have too many OC's for this being my first published story. I'm sure I will update faster and all when I have cut out the OC's whose owners aren't reading this and I can focus on the rest of the characters. Thank you, and read on~ (Ky out ^^) _

_Disclamer: I own nothing blah blah, swearing and such are happening_

.

.

We were sitting quite tightly. I was in between Emily and Violet and before us there was Esmee, Craig and Stacy. How me and Craig got in the middle I'll never know… At the other side of the aisle there was Jovanna, Ken and Alice and before them was Stan, Kyle and Eliza and all the way at the front were Tweek and Anlisa. We had some trouble with the seats but I think it was all fine, or not.

"WE ARE ALL GOIND TO DIE!" Emily yelled and took still another barfing bag.

"I was supposed to sit at the other side of the plane from you" Violet mumbled more like to herself than Emily.

"I HEAR YOUR HEARBEATT!" Alice screamed and Jovanna hid her face in her hands, yeah, good choice girl.

"Alice calm down" Ken tried along with the flight attendant who looked two minutes away from throwing her trolley at the blue haired midget.

"And let me tell you the story of my people" an old man grumbled from the front of the plane and there was a swift yell of 'GAH PRESSURE' right after. After this Emily enveloped me to the tightest freaking bear hug ever, and I hang around Alice –if that counts as something, and probably tried to crush my lungs out or something. Oh lord, this was not a good idea.

"_Shut the fuck up you motherfuckers!_" a loud yell was heard from two seats back. I didn't dare to turn around and see who it was because I had a bad feeling it would be an old guy with a white beard.

Even Alice fell silent and the flight attendant mumbled her quiet thanks before continuing her trip of selling overprized stuff no one really wanted.

No to just figure out how to breathe…

We were here. We actually were here! In Europe! After agonizing hours of flying and a _turbulence_, oh lord.. But we were actually here!

And we were lost. And Analisa was the only one who spoke French. AND we lost 3 members. Alice ran off as soon as we got out of the plane screaming something about French cream and Kyle tried to find her and Eliza tried to find Kyle… Yeah we lost a few people. And for the love of, now Mister Stanley wanted to _split up_ to 'search' better or something. Doesn't the guy watch any horror-movies!? You never split up!

"Come on Annie!" Stan was complaining, while using a retarded nickname no-one used! For the love of… "Fine, but I get Tweek on my side" I stated while crossing my arms.

"Okay, Kenny, Esmee, Jovanna and Emily, come with me, Stacy, Analisa and Violet go with Craig and those two" Stan said quickly and took off with his group.

"Well that escalated quickly…" Craig muttered and stepped next to Tweek just to steal a sip from his thermos. The short guy of course screamed and stepped three paces back, just to collide with a huge guy. Oh god. Why did things like this always happen to me?

"Watch it punk!" the guy yelled and Tweek backed and collided with Craig. The poor guy was getting panicked. He looked like a gaged animal who tried to find a way to run away. I was being a good guy for once so I pulled him behind me and stood before the guy. He was almost as tall as me and probably pure muscle. This wasn't such a good idea…

"You want a fight?" the guy asked. Lucky enough we had hit the only other American, judging by his accent Texan, in France.

"Just don't come at my friends okay? We aren't searching for trouble" I tried to reason. Stacy looked like she wanted to cut in but was too afraid. I would be from less than this, the guy was a closet. Violet and Analisa stood behind Craig. They guy kept quiet but had at least stepped in front of the girls, even though Stacy was kind of leaning forward past him.

"If you won't come at me kiddos" the guy shrugged us off and continued on his way. Wow, relief much?

"… I thought we were gone for" Violet muttered as he hanged her head low.

"No need to repeat that" Analisa sighed as she took her hands off of a death grip from her back strap.

"Everyone just calm down, we are all fine and in health" Stacy tried to cheer us but the trembling guy behind wasn't so convicting.

"Lets just search for Kyle and Eliza" I sighed, too much is happening in the FIRST day here…

"What about Alice?" Analisa asked looking dumb folded.

"She will come out off somewhere in time, or not. She'll be fine" I muttered and stared at the small group "You coming or what?"


	6. Conflict

_A/N: I actually wrote something, w00t! I'm kicking people out, don't worry, if you are reading this, its not your character~ And If I have any readers who would like to submit an OC but haven't done so, feel free to contact me, there will be space :3 _

_Disclaimer: I dont own yadda yadda and Warnings: Cursing, bad language in general and random inspiration by 1D song... (feel also free to send me songs that are extremely mainstream and overly cheery, they are my inspiration for stories as this one) Oh! And a flashback!_

.

Why didn't I take the opportunity to learn French 3 years ago? For the love of..! These French bastards _knew_ how to speak English, they just didn't feel like it. Dicks.

"Stop frowning like that, you're scaring them" Analisa hissed at me. Well I was pissed wasn't I? I take my freedom to frown like a douche.

"Seriously, stop" Craig said this time and I was kind of pissed at him too, the guy had scared Tweek away! Like, in France! Shit just went down more and more…

"Oh stop it you all!" Stacy pouted at us and both me and Craig averted out gazes, girls.

"Are we going to do something or just stand here?" Violet asked as she looked us all up. Pffft, I wasn't going to budge, I've had it, too much people who go missing! Like Alice-Expected, but Kyle? Kyle!? the smart ass child genius? Why me…. I just need… That one thing! Yeah!

"You got that one thing, don't you?" I asked as I turned to Stacy.

"What? What thing?" the girl asked looking surprised.

"That, you know! The one you had in the plane too! I saw it, you were sitting, like right in front of me!" I exclaimed, why won't I remember the word when I need it?

"…What I used… What are you tlking about hun?"

"The…!" I said as I fling my arms around, shit, I just…

"Mirror? Fork? Purse? Umm- Notebook? Pen?-"

"Yeah! The pen!" I yelled happily, god I hate my brain sometimes..

Stacy handed the pen to me while crooking her head, yeah yeah, I'll get to it..

I grasped the pen as fast as I could and took one of the Frenchmen that refused to help us by the collar and dragged him in to an alleyway.

"I know you know English dickweed, talk"

"_Que?_" the guy asked as he tried to shrug my hand off.

"_Talk_" I growled as I took the pen on his throat.

"I'm sorry don't kill me! You're at the street next to the hospital, please don't hurt me!"

"Thank you" I said and smiled and walked away.

No one followed me.

"Come on! We don't have all day!"

"D-did you just…" Analisa gasped.

"It was a freaking pen, chill"

"B-but, it, you, you were really scary you know!"

"… Not this again… I'm not crazy, 'nor am I unstable, I just use my physical form to scare people and you go full on shit mode on me?"

"We could have asked him nicely you know?" Violet said arms crossed.

"You'll thank me one day" I shrugged it off.

"But we can't trust you!" Analisa yelled.

"… What?"

"We can't trust your actions, they are too extreme!"

"Didn't you now where you were getting when you singed up, I do have quite the reputation, no?"

Craig shrugged, Stacy nodded and they both walked over to me.

"W-what are you doing!?"

"Well, we saw him win a fight once, I was just hanging around Craig them but.. It was kind of intense"

.

.

_I was standing next to Craig next to my new bought car, this baby was beautiful! A cherry red mustang convertible! I had been saving for this thing since I was like… 12 or something! _

_Craig was obviously my first choice at the people I should show it to. I'm so glad Craig knew so much about cars, he was really amazed, I could see it in his eyes! _

_I giggled a little while Craig looked at my new, shiny beauty! He however lifted his head and scanned the lot when some voices could be heard. _

_Oh, Its that tall kid from class B, An.. Antonio? Annie? Pfft, no, Not Annie, But I'm sure it started with an A.. _

_"An! What are you doing?" Craig yelled at the boy who was being pushed around by four other guys, all shorter but better build than him. This wasn't a fair fight at all! _

_"Getting them behind a corner so I can kick their asses" the tall guy said in a sing sang voice and craned his neck, as he still saw to in front of the school. _

_"Yeah right, I'd like to see that!" One of the other boys yelled. _

_"Then I will try to keep you conscious, though, I can't promise anything~!" _

_And as soon as they had waked all the way pass the corner An lifter his right fist, still smiling. As his hand collided his face already had the expression of pure rage. Reminder to self - don't get on his bad side… _

_Craig took a hold of my shoulders and turned me around when we heard a sickening crack from one of the boys jaws… Too bad my new car was shiny and I could still see everything. _

_The sounds however were far worse than the actions itself, I really didn't want to hear this anymore… _

_When I covered my ears I heard Craig yell from fight next to me "Go beat the kids somewhere else next time!" _

.

.

Oh, I guess they were present at the time, Stacy had explained quite in detail how wonderfully I dislocated that assholes jaw, it was the time when I broke my wrist and I had to learn to write with my right hand, and I was going easy on them by hitting with only my second hand!

"So lets get this straight, who wants to leave and go back home so big bad An won't eat you up!" I challenged as I stared the two girls across me down.

.

_Dundundunnnnnnn, keep kicking me if you want the chapters out, i have the attention span of a five-year-old! Ky out~_


	7. Apology -

**Hey guys, sorry, not a chapter! **

As you probably have noticed this story is good as dead, I have no idea what I'm doing, not gonna lie.

I'm really sorry about this turn in events so I'm willing to write a one-shot of your choice (as long I know something about the series you want it from...) for each of you who are actually still reading this. Writing the one-shots will take a while probably, as you can see I'm a slowpoke.

And again I'm sorry for being a lazy burrito and not doing stuff I ought to.

_~Ky thanks you and leaves with a bow :3_


End file.
